


there is nothing ordinary here

by Dresupi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Domme Wanda Maximoff, F/F, Femslash, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Light Dom/sub, Mind-Tentacles, Shameless Smut, Telepathic Bond, Telepathic Bondage, Telepathic Wanda Maximoff, Telepathy, Tentacles, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 23:48:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16335668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: “I wanna do that thing again, Wanda…” Darcy pleaded, reaching over to poke her girlfriend in the shoulder. “You know. The thing…”“We do many things, Darcy…” Wanda said with a smirk.“Yeah, but you know. The thing.”“You’re going to have to use more words if you want me to do it,” she replied, her smirk deepening.





	there is nothing ordinary here

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution for Day 14 of Kinktober (I know, I'm late. I'm working on it ;) ). Today's kinks are: Tentacles || Telepathic Bonds.

“I wanna do that thing again, Wanda…” Darcy pleaded, reaching over to poke her girlfriend in the shoulder. “You know. The  _ thing _ …”

“We do many things, Darcy…” Wanda said with a smirk.

“Yeah, but you know. The  _ thing _ .”

“You’re going to have to use more words if you want me to do it,” she replied, her smirk deepening.

She knew exactly what Darcy wanted, but one of the things Darcy adored about her girl was their banter. And even with sexual frustration on the line, the banter never failed. 

“Fuck me with your mind-tentacles, Wanda…”

Of course, there was a time for banter and a time for being blunt. And Darcy was usually never sure when to be which, but blunt felt like a good bet for the current mood.

Wanda turned abruptly to face her, a devilish grin appearing on her face as she started to crawl towards Darcy. “Oh.  _ That _ thing.” She kissed her first, lips smooth, yet firm on Darcy’s as she reached down to slide her hand under her blouse. Darcy let her, let her fingers tease along the lace and the satin, her nipple stiffening painfully fast under Wanda’s dexterous fingers.

The first tentacle came not too long after that. The warm, smoothness of whatever energy they were made from made Darcy’s tension ooze out of her upon contact.  The first one wrapped around her wrist, holding it fast to the bed.

A second one slid beneath her shirt, rucking it up and over her head.  It remained bunched up behind her and sort of over her shoulders, though. Darcy wasn’t sure how Wanda made them? But she wasn’t going to ask questions when they felt so  _ fucking _ good.

She wasn’t wearing pants, just panties that were yanked down from her hips while Wanda was still kissing her.

A third and fourth tentacle shot out from what felt like beneath the bed, and wrapped around both ankles, pulling them apart and dragging both feet up to bend her knees. Both feet were placed flat upon the mattress, but at a considerable distance apart, which opened her up to more.

Wanda’s movements were slow and deliberate as she backed off the bed, placing both feet on the floor and began to undress.  Teasing Darcy with her eyes while she pulled layer after layer off, the clothes landing in a pile on the floor until Wanda stood glorious and practically nude at the foot of the bed. Black satin undergarments, a wine-colored garter belt with matching garters holding up her thigh high fishnet stockings. Fuck if Wanda wasn’t every single one of Darcy’s suffering Sapphic high school fantasies come to life. Wanda licked her scarlet lips and set back to work. 

Darcy’s body felt exposed, but delightfully so, while Wanda racked her gaze up and down, adjusting the tentacles with her mind, pulling the ones wrapped around her ankles further apart until she was spread wide and quivering.

By the time one of the tentacles slid up her body to tease her breast, Darcy was whimpering. Wanda’s eyes widened as she watched the appendage begin to flick at Darcy’s erect nipple, every touch a burst of sensation that made her pussy all the more slick and wet.

Not that it mattered.

Wanda’s mental energy tentacles didn’t need lube. Because they weren’t tangible. They slid into Darcy’s body with zero resistance because that’s how Wanda imagined them.

One went slinking up from the bottom of the bed, playing around Darcy’s inner thighs, sucking on her skin and making her body jump when the warm appendage sank into her dripping wet pussy.

It was thin at first but got gradually thicker as it went up, the tip fluttering around her g-spot.

The one across her breasts began to tease both nipples.  WIth the suction cup latching itself securely around her right nipple, and the tip fluttering over the left, Darcy felt full, felt mind-buzzingly pleasured even though she hadn’t cum yet.

She was wantonly moaning as Wanda’s hand reached down to press over her own pussy, to feel the juices start to seep through her satin panties as she watched her girlfriend writhe on the bed.

“I’ve got one more… where should it go?” Wanda asked, her voice husky and low as her gaze raked over Darcy.

Darcy couldn’t speak, but she knew where it was going. And as she felt the warm tip start to tease up between her ass cheeks, she let out a groan as her hips began to buck.

It pressed smoothly up her ass, breaching the tiny, puckered hole by not really breeching it all. This one was thinner, more designed to tease than to fill. It kept Darcy’s toes curled into the mattress as Wanda climbed up between her legs.

“What do I get for making you cum this way, lover?” Wanda murmured. “For pleasing you so very thoroughly?”

Darcy moaned, her hips bucking. She knew what Wanda wanted.  What she would ask for. And she’d give it willingly. She’d have given it to her even if she didn’t ask, but this was kind of part of the kink. Both hers, and Wanda’s.

Wanda liked tit for tat even more than she liked how Darcy ate her pussy.  How Darcy let her ride her face until she couldn’t see straight. How she licked her clit until she couldn’t feel her lips.

“Anything,” Darcy blurted.  “You know you can have anything, Wanda…”

She hummed, running her fingers up Darcy’s thighs and watching her shudder through the sensations. “There is but one more thing, one more area to be… stimulated…” Her eyebrow quirked on the last word, and Darcy had to bite her lip to keep from crying out. “But this is mine…” Wanda murmured, lowering her head between Darcy’s thighs and latching her lips around her now throbbing clit.

The sensation… fuck, Darcy couldn’t describe the sensation. All she was, all she’d ever been, was a bundle of nerves just waiting to be flicked and fucked and sucked into the quivering mess she was.

The awareness of being dually fucked in every one of her holes was a burning presence on the edges of her mind, but she couldn't really think coherently through the pleasure.

It was all build-and-burn, and a smooth transition into her release, which she felt in every cell of her body.

Wanda hummed around her clit, likely feeling it pulse as Darcy came on a shout, her words indiscernible, but the sentiment was there.

“Again?” Wanda asked, her fingers softly circling Darcy’s clit as her girlfriend eagerly nodded from the head of the bed.

Softer this time, Wanda laved her clit with long licks, slurping slightly to set her toes to curling again.

The tentacles ceased moving, just pulsing warmly just inside her, the one laying across her breasts switched sides, flicking her ultra-sensitive right nipple, while latching around the one on the left.

When Darcy came this time, it was more muted, but still toe-curling. Wanda watched her cum, Darcy was more aware of her surroundings, and could gaze down into her eyes as she fell apart.

“Again?” Wanda asked once more, and Darcy nodded. “Probably the last one, though…” she whispered, the ache in her belly becoming difficult to ignore.

Wanda pressed soft kisses to Darcy’s clit as she let the tentacles take her this time. Darcy’s head fell back on the pillow and her legs began to shake. 

The one inside her pussy began to buzz against her g-spot, and when she came, a gust of fluid came as well, soaking the bed beneath her.

“Okay, okay, okay… “ Darcy murmured.  “Oh fuck, Wanda…”

Wanda hummed once more and the tentacles started to recede, to retreat back into the air as Wanda slid the crotch of her panties aside, crawling up Darcy’s body and centering herself over her face.

“My turn,” she practically moaned, throwing her head back as Darcy flicked her clit, her tongue curling around the tiny nub.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me some sugar if you liked it!


End file.
